Undercover
by Leni-H50
Summary: The Five o's must go undercover to rescue two NCIS agents and recover stolen property. Contains some Language, Drug usage, and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Hawaii Five-0 or CBS.**_

_**For those of you who know my stories this one is a little different. A friend challenged me to write something darker and grittier, so I did. It's a bit rougher dealing more with a case and there are some references to sex and drug use. The entire team is involved and of course some other characters that we know. I hope you like the story.**_

"_What the hell does NCIS want with us?"_ Danny argued as they drove to NCIS headquarters.

"_I don't know, the Governor called and said we needed to go meet with agent Carmine and do whatever he needs us to do"_ Steve replied

"_Sure, the Navy barks and you jump_" Danny was angry

"_No, the Governor barks and __**we**__ jump_" Steve was nicely trying to explain "_Listen, I don't know what they want, but I can tell you that the Navy never goes for outside help unless it is crucial to an investigation. They probably came to us because technically I am still a part of the Navy"_ Steve was guessing

"_Well, I don't like it at all_" Danny made his opinion very clear

Steve and Danny arrived at Pearl and were directed to NCIS offices. They were immediately referred to the office of Agent Carmine.

Agent Carmine was an older gentleman in his early 60's. He was an ex- Navy SEAL and had seen battle in both Gulf Wars and countless conflicts in between. He was well respected in the naval community and amongst his team. Steve had heard of him but had never actually met him before this day.

"_Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, Officer Williams, please have a seat"_ He was gracious. "_I am sure that you are wondering why you are here"_

"_As a matter of fact, yes. The governor said that he was not given any information and that we are under your orders for this task"_ Danny replied calmly, but it was obvious that he was not pleased.

"_Yes. This is a very sensitive mission and as you know, McGarrett, we usually handle everything in house. This is different. That is why I have come to you."_ Agent Carmine explained

"_I understand"_ answered Steve

"_Good. I cannot reiterate more, this is highly classified and no one is to know about this, not even the Governor." _Carmine Explained

"_I don't understand why you don't use your own people. I mean you have the entire Navy at your disposal" _Danny still couldn't figure out why they had come to them.

"_We have been compromised. We have a mole; I'm afraid maybe several moles and I cannot risk more agents getting killed. We need fresh blood. Pardon the expression"_ He explained

"_Ok. Tell us what is going on and we will do what we can_" Steve was ready to help

"_Over a year ago, we had a large shipment of weapons and drugs that were stolen right off the base. These were confiscated from enemy bases and were sent here to be destroyed, but unfortunely, were stolen before all analysis was complete. Four soldiers were killed during the theft. We were able to track down the thieves, but were never able to find the drugs or weapons. They have not hit the black market yet, so we are assuming that they are sitting on them until things cool down" _Agent Carmine explained

"_If you know who did it, why not just bust them?"_ Danny didn't understand what the problem was. It all seemed cut and dry to him

"_We are sure that Patrick Connor is our guy_. _We need to find those weapons and those drugs. The drugs are pure Heroin. Uncut, if that hits the streets, people will die. I won't even begin to think about what may happen if those weapons hit. We had one agent that was able to penetrate the suspect's gang, but he was found dead three weeks later." _Agent Carmine paused.

"_Six months ago we had two more agents go in and they have been successful in penetrating Connor's gang." _he continued.

"_You have two agents in deep undercover for six months and still nothing?"_ Steve asked

"_Last week we received a communication that the product is going to be moved. This is our opportunity. We haven't heard anything since. I am afraid that our agents have either been compromised, or are afraid that they will be compromised. We need you to find out." _

"_How_?" Danny asked

"_We have set up a cover for you. How's your motorcycle skills?" _he asked Steve directly.

"_Decent."_ He replied "_Why?_"

"_Well let's hope that they will improve in the next 24 hours, you will be working at the garage where they repair their bikes. These guys are heavy into bikes. They ride, they collect, and they race. Try to get in close with them. Williams, you will be our eyes and ears. You will be his handler." _

"_Of course"_ Danny wanted more action. Steve smiled.

"_We set you up in the Aloha motel apartments. Adjoining rooms. That's how you will make contact. If you follow me, I have some gadgets for you" _Agent Carmine got up from his desk and directed them into an adjoining Lab.

They entered the lab to find tables set up with several electronic devises. In the corner of the room was a vintage 1999 Evo Sportster. Steve's eye went directly for it.

"_You like that? It's yours, well for now_" the lab technician answered.

"_Nice"_ Steve was practically drooling

By the way I'm Derek _"Here, this helmet is equipped with a telecommunication system. You talk directly into it and it acts like a phone. You can keep in touch as you ride. It also has GPS. We can't put one on the bike, because we are sure that they will check it. The helmet is a smaller unit and less likely to be detected" _ The lab tech smiled. He was so proud of himself.

"_What about a gun?"_ Danny asked

"_No gun, Can't risk it. But I do have a knife for you."_ He handed Steve the knife as Danny looked on.

"_Looks like a typical shark knife, but…"_ He unscrewed the handle and reveled the explosives that were hidden inside. _"…It works like a grenade. Push this lever and toss"_

"_Cool!"_ Steve was excited about his new toys.

"_It's like James freakin' Bond_" Danny was even amazed.

"_What about me, don't I get any cool toys?"_ Danny was jealous

"_Oh I have some fun stuff for you too."_ The technician walked Danny to an adjoining room. _"This is your surveillance equipment. Your car is already being equipped with these monitoring devises and your new apartment as well. You will have wireless eyes and ears on McGarrett at all times, except at Connor's house. He's got some kind of blocking techniques that we can't override"._

"_Here is your phone." _Derek handed Steve an IPhone_. "There are numbers preprogrammed that would fit your cover. The number labeled MOM is us. My secretary will answer that number." _Agent Carmine explained_ "Nobody knows about this mission except Derek, Miss Harper (my secretary) and I. It is crucial that your identities are not compromised" _

"_You haven't told us who your undercover agents are" _Danny pointed out the obvious.

"_I am not going to. I need you to go in fresh. If you know who they are you may compromise their cover. I'll be honest; I have doubts that they are alive. Both agents were diligent about checking in." _His voice clearly was distraught but it was a fact that he had to face.

"_Thank you for your service and hopefully this will be over soon. Get yourselves settled in and you start work first thing tomorrow. Oh, in your room is a file with your new identity and history. Good luck gentlemen." _Agent Carmine shook their hands and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow! Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. I hope I live up to this challenge. Let me know what you think. **_

Danny pulled up to the Aloha Motel Apartments and parked his car. _Great, just great, a real hell hole _He thought to himself. He walked up to his room and reluctantly opened the door. The room was a basic motel room. A bed and a TV with a small bathroom. The surveillance equipment was set up in the corner.

Steve pulled up with his new bike and went directly to his room. Danny opened the door adjoining the two rooms.

"_Nice place huh?"_ Danny complained

"_It's not that different from your place"_ Steve smirked

"_Funny"_ Danny replied "_What do think about all this?"_

"_What do I think? I think they fucked up. They are covering their ass. That stuff usually gets destroyed immediately. There no storing of weapons and drugs. I don't know what they were doing, but whatever it was, it went bad and now they have bodies everywhere and it's their fault. We, my friend are here to clean up their mess."_ Steve explained

"_Great!"_ Danny answered "_Well check your file, let's see who you are_"

"_According to this I am Garrett Stevens, real original, just released from state prison. My rap sheet includes, drug trafficking, armed robbery, and assault. Nice." _Steve rolled his eyes.

"_Wow you sound like a nice guy"_ Danny was sarcastic

"_Listen, call Kono and Chin. Let them know what is going on and I want them supporting you" _Steve ordered

"_They said no one is supposed to know_" Danny questioned

"_I don't care. I want them involved"_ Steve insisted

The next morning Steve reported for duty at Jake's garage. The owner was part of a prison reform program and frequently hired ex-cons as employees. He was also friends with Connor and was sure that his rap sheet was already checked out. Jake was in the business of fixing bikes and matching cons with dealers like Connor.

Danny made himself comfortable at the coffee shop across the street. The owner was Chin and Kono's cousin and they were more than happy to allow Danny to set up shop.

"_Nice Bike_" a deep voice with a heavy New York accent commented

"_You like it?"_ Jake asked "_It belongs to the new guy. You should meet him; he's exactly what you're looking for"_

Connor approached Steve as he worked on a bike _"How much for the bike?"_

"_What, my bike? Not for sale"_ Steve answered as he wiped his hands with a rag.

"_Everything has a price"_ he was confident

"_Not that. What can I do for you?"_ Steve asked

"_Jake says that you just got released. Want to make some extra money?"_ Connor asked

"_Sure, what do I gotta do?"_ Steve asked

"_I'll tell you what, tonight at the old airstrip, 11:30, meet me there and we'll talk about it"_ Connor said _"Do you race?"_

"_Yeah, but I don't got a racing bike at the moment"_ Steve responded

"_You can use one of mine. Be there. If you do well in the race, I have a job that I think you'll be perfect for" _Connor liked what he saw in Steve

"_Cool, I'll be there"_ Steve answered

_That was too easy_ Steve thought to himself.

After a full day's work at the garage, he returned to the apartment and met up with Danny. "_Did you get all that?"_

"_Yes I did and I don't like it. That was way too easy" _Danny was concerned

"_I know, I think they're going to put me through some kind of test. I have got to win that race .I don't like the idea of using his bike. I need something that can guarantee me a win. Call Chin, see if he has anything I could use. We can get him set up as a plant." _Steve was concerned. He needed to make sure that he had an advantage.

Two hours later there was a knock at Danny's door. He carefully peered out the window and it was Kono. She was dressed as a pizza delivery girl. The best part was that she actually had a pizza in her hands.

"_Please tell me that there is actually a pizza in there"_ Danny wished

"_Of course. Half cheese, half pineapple and ham. Where's the boss?" _She asked peering through the open door that adjoined the rooms.

"_He's in the shower trying to scrub the grease off him"_ Danny laughed

The shower stopped running and out walked Steve with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet and water dripped from his legs. His chest was bare and the thick curly hair on his chest appeared darker, accenting the muscles that adorned him. Kono couldn't help but notice and began to blush.

"_You might want to put some clothes on"_ Danny suggested _"we've got company."_

"_Oh, hi Kono"_ he closed the adjoining door and returned after he got dressed _"better?"_ he asked as he opened the door.

Kono said "_yes, much better_" but she thought _no keep the clothes off. _A smirk evolved but she quickly dismissed her thought.

"_ooh, pizza_" Steve grabbed a slice and practically devoured it. "_Was Chin able to come through?"_

"_Yes, he got a nice Bugatti. He's borrowing it from a friend. We figure he could be in the crowd and offer to have you race it for him. He's going to say that he wants to see what the bike can do. Hopefully it will work. It's completely supped up and will be very difficult to beat" _Kono explained

"_Do you think you can handle it?"_ Danny asked

"_I'm going to have to"_ Steve answered.

They sat and finished the Pizza as they all realized that it was time to head out to the old airstrip. Steve was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt. Danny changed into jeans and a T-shirt as well. He was hoping to blend into the crowd as a spectator. Kono immersed from the bathroom in a short tight blue dress and stiletto heels. Her legs stretched out revealing a black lace garter and a push up bra gave the illusion of full breasts. Her hair was blown out and her makeup was excessive. She would be Danny's date for the evening.

She immediately noticed the stares coming from both Steve and Danny. She had to admit she was flattered._ "What? That's how the girls dress to these things"_ she said as they gawked at her "_I'm supposed to be a groupie"_

"_How do you know?"_ Danny asked as his eyes inspected her body

"_I did have a life before Five-0 you know"_ she smiled

Steve simply raised his eyebrows. The innocent rookie isn't so innocent after all.

Danny and Kono exited the building first and Steve followed moments later. _Here we go_, he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you again for all the alerts, etc. Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially since this is a type of story that I don't usually write. **_

The abandoned airstrip was crowded. There were cars and motorcycles drowning the air with the sound of their engines. The scent of gasoline filled the air. There was a variety of people that gathered for the evening's events. There were old bikers and young punks. There were Harleys and Jap Tech bikes. Groups of young woman, dressed very provocatively, were hovering around the racers. Alcohol and drugs were being consumed openly.

Steve maneuvered his bike carefully through the crowd to where Connor stood; he was surrounded by his flunkies and a handful of woman. The women were all striving for Connor's attention, but he was concentrating on one woman. This was obviously his girl. She stood hugging Connor, with her back to the crowd. This was the girl that Steve needed to get close to. A group of men stood surrounding a red motorcycle, admiring it. In that group of enthusiasts were Chin and Connor. As Steve approached, several of the girls turned and looked at him giving him suggestive smiles. Connor was a handsome man in his mid-forties. He was about six feet tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. His body was well sculpted and he had a charming smile. His clothes were designer. He had a presence about him, one of power and intrigue. It was obvious to Steve that the ladies found Connor attractive. He gave off the illusion that he was a suave James Bond type character but Steve knew that he was nothing more than a ruthless killer.

"_Steven's you made it"_ Connor shouted "_how would you like to race this?"_ he pointed to Chin's Bugatti.

"_Hell yeh"_ he responded

"_This gentleman here wants to see how fast she can go."_ Connor responded

"_No problem, man. Thanks a lot. I'll take good care of her"_ Steve responded

"_You better_" Chin responded

Connor looked around in search of the brunette who was nuzzling at his neck just a few moments before. He spotted her and shouted "_Kate!"_ she was talking to some other people with her back turned

She turned around suddenly _"Yeh baby_" she dropped her cigarette and stepped on it with her six inch red heels. Her legs stretched for miles.

"_Show Steven's here were to set up and introduce him to the guys that he'll be racing against" _He grabbed her, wrapping his arm around her waist as he pulled her to him pressing her firm ass against his pelvis. He wrapped his other arm around her neck from behind securing her just a little tighter.

Her eyes immediately fixated on Steve. Steve's eyes fixated on hers.

"_This is my girl Kate. She is off limits." _He spoke to Steve while pressing his lips against her neck, pausing just long enough to speak._ "You can have anyone else here, but she is mine. I catch you with her and I will kill you" _Connor smiled as he noticed the interaction between the two.

"_Oh baby, I only have eyes for you. You know that."_ She turned to face him, wrapped her hand around his neck and carefully lifted one leg off the ground as she wrapped it around his thigh. She kissed him allowing her tongue to dance around his.

"_I know baby, I just want to make sure he knows that"_ Connor grabbed her ass and slapped it _"Go do what I told you to do_". He released her from his grip.

She planted another feverish kiss on Connor and grabbed Steve's arm_ "Follow me"_ she demanded.

They made their way through the crowd walking the Bugatti between them. Steve couldn't keep his eyes off her _"Shut up and listen"_ she said quietly _"Roberts is dead, his body is in Honolulu harbor. They're moving the shipment in four days. He's going to test you before he can trust you. You have to win this race and tomorrow he's going to make you commit some kind of felony. That's his way to make sure that you're not a Narc. There is a party after this that you have to be at. He'll insist. Forget what you see. Do not do anything to blow my cover or he will kill me. Got it? Be careful, this guy is a real bastard"_ She didn't give him a chance to respond. Honestly Steve was so shocked that he probably couldn't anyway.

They approached three guys standing next to their bikes at the start of what was once a runway. _"Joey, Spike, Jose, This is Steven's. He's the new guy. Good luck guys"_ she stared at Steve directly in the eyes and walked away.

She was wearing low rise shorts that revealed her mid drift and her firm abdominal muscles, her butt cheeks peeked out the back just enough to excite any man. She had a button down shirt that was open, tied just beneath her breasts, again leaving little to the imagination. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and slightly blew in the breeze. Steve stared as she walked away.

"_Dude, don't even think about it. Connor will cut your balls off"_ Joey warned.

Just then Connor approached the four men as they compared bikes. _"Ready guys? Let's do this"_

The four men mounted the bikes and put their helmets on.

Kate stood ahead holding a flag in her hands and raised them in the air.

"_Ready, Set, GO!"_ she shouted as she lowered the flag and cringed as the bikes roared past her.

Steve immediately took the lead, but was having trouble controlling the bike. The air strip had been modified to contain curves and turns making it difficult to maintain control. Suddenly a voice came from inside the helmet. _"Easy boss, nice and easy. You have to handle her like you're flying a chopper, keep it smooth and steady."_ Chin was guiding him through.

Steve could feel that the other three were right behind him and he could see the checkered flag in front of him.

Kate waved the flag as he passed with a smile on her face that she quickly wiped.

Several girls ran up to Steve and congratulated him by hugging and kissing him, _I could get used to this _he thought with a slight smirk. Connor approached and the crowd parted. "_Great job_. _Everybody's coming to my place. We can talk business"_

"_Sure"_ Steve answered as Chin approached

"_Thanks it was nice to see her open up on the road, you handled her beautifully."_ Chin remarked talking about the bike

"_Thanks for the loaner. She's a great bike. It felt like I was reunited with an old girlfriend"_ Steve knew that Chin would understand that he was trying to send him a message.

As Steve mingled with the other guys, he couldn't help but to occasionally glance at Connor and Kate. They were all over each other, practically having sex on the hood of the car. It bothered him, but she was working, just like he was.

Chin approached Danny and Kono who were leaning against the Camaro. Danny had his arm around her as they scanned the crowd. "_Steve said that the bike was like being reunited with an old girlfriend,_ _what does that mean?_"

Danny answered "_The only old girlfriend of Steve's that I know is Catherine"._ He looked around and that's when he spotted her. "_Shit! The undercover agent is Catherine Rollins. That's what he wanted us to know. I don't like this. This is getting uglier and uglier and it's been only one day."_

"_Well it isn't over yet_" Kono replied "_I overheard some of the girls say that there's a party at Connor's later. Should I try to get invited?"_

"_Yes, the more eyes we have in there, the better" _Danny suggested

"_I'll go make friends with some of the guys. See you later" _Kono smiled as she strutted towards the racers.

"_Be careful, these guys are bad, real bad_" Chin was concerned


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: Drug usage. Reviews please.**_

The wind was blowing through his hair and the vibration of the engine stimulated his body. He loved the feeling of riding and it had been years since he actively rode a bike. He had one in Coronado while he was in training. He didn't realize it but, he missed the feeling. He knew that he should be wearing the helmet, after all it was his only direct form of communication, but he needed to think, clear his head. He couldn't believe that Catherine was the operative. He had no idea that she had joined NCIS and was no longer in Naval Intelligence. He couldn't believe what he had seen, how she was acting, and what she meant by _forget what you see tonight_. What was he going to see? The thought scared him; he had seen so much already, he was afraid it would get worse.

He pulled up to Connor's house behind Jose, Spike and Joey, his new best friends. A body guard immediately approached him and scanned the bike with a wand. He then ordered Steve to spread his arms and legs as he searched him. The only weapon that was on him was a knife.

"_What's this?"_ The bodyguard asked

"_A knife"_ Steve answered

"_Ok, harmless enough, go ahead"_ He let him pass.

"_I don't know about you, but I need a drink and a hit"_ announced Joey

"_I could use a drink"_ agreed Steve

They made their way to the makeshift bar where a small crowd gathered. Steve scanned the room with his eyes, taking note of all the exits and the potential threats.

The house was crowded. It was a beautiful house. It was a two story Spanish style mansion. The furniture was classic and very tasteful. Too tasteful for what was happening. People were standing around drinking. There were couples making out on the chairs and couches, it felt to him that an orgy was about to erupt. The music was blaring and the noise volume was high. Drugs were being consumed openly, lines of cocaine were on the tables and vials and pills were lying around openly.

_I can't believe this is going on,_ Steve thought. Just then he spotted Kono talking with some of the other female groupies, she too was casing the house. Their eyes met and she nodded acknowledging each other's presence.

Connor spotted Steve and approached him. _"Hey, come here, we have some things to talk about"_ he directed him to a smaller room that contained video equipment and two couches; it appeared like a study of some sort. As they entered the room, Steve saw something that would shock him more than he thought he could ever be. He did everything in his power to breathe and not react.

Catherine was leaning over a tray, a hundred dollar bill rolled into a tube and slowly inhaling the white powder that was lined up on the tray. Once she spotted Steve she quickly placed the tray on the table, wiped her nose with her hand, and reclined into the couch. Her eyes were blurred and glassy, her body was numb and a euphoric grin was plastered on her face. Connor took his seat next to her and placed her legs on his lap, removing her shoes as he spoke. He caressed her legs, his hands travelling from her feet, gently reaching beneath her shorts and touching her just enough to cause her to arch ever so slightly. She stared at Steve; she was ashamed and embarrassed by his presence.

"_Have a seat_" Connor directed Steve to sit on the opposite couch.

Connor picked up a remote control from the table and turned on the TV. There was surveillance footage of a jewelry store in Ala Moana Center. _"Tomorrow morning, you are going to hit that store. They keep large amounts of cash in the safe and you are going to rob it in broad daylight."_ Connor instructed _"Spike is going to help you"_

"_Broad daylight, isn't that a little stupid?"_ Steve questioned

"_Can't do it?"_ Connor questioned

"_No, I'll do it. What's my cut?"_ Steve asked

"_No cut, but if you do this, then I have a job for you that pays 25 Grand. Well?"_ Connor responded.

"_Ok, I'll do it, no problem"_ Steve answered with confidence.

"_One more thing, bring back a diamond bracelet for my girl here_" Connor demanded as he bent down and kissed her bare belly.

"_Sure"_ Steve answered with a deep raspy voice.

"_Hey,Connor! I gotta show you something_" Joey called for Connor to leave the room

"_I'll be right back"_ He got up and left

Steve leaned closer to Catherine, careful to keep his voice low and his anger in check. _"What the fuck are you doing?"_ he whispered to her

She sat up and leaned into him "_I have no choice. This is the only way I can get him to trust me."_

"_Coke, Cath? Really?" _Steve was angry and disappointed

"_I didn't have a choice, I had to, and now I just can't stop." _She whispered

Steve responded "_I am getting you out of here tonight. That's enough; he turned you into a junkie and a hoer." _

"_I am not a junkie and I am not a whore. I have worked long and hard for this case, I spent 6 months doing things that I wish I didn't, and you are not pulling me out two days before the take down. You can't just come in and take over. This is my case." _She was angry and offended

"_Well you have taken this too far" _he insisted

"_I had no choice. I did what was needed. You have no right to tell me what I should do. You wouldn't care if it were someone else."_ She replied

"_You're right, I wouldn't. But it's not someone else, it's you" _he replied

"_Steven's come here, you and Spike have some details to go over"_ Connor returned instructing Steve to leave the room.

Steve left the room and Connor took his seat next to Catherine.

"_Kate"_ he said

"_What?"_ she answered slightly annoyed

"_If I find out that you are screwing that guy, I will kill him and then I will kill you, got it?" _He whispered the threat in her ear.

"_I'm not interested in him, baby."_ She feared for her life as she reassured him with her touch.

Steve and Spike sat out by the pool area going over plans for the heist the next morning. Steve took mental notes about the details, in hopes that his team can come up with a way to pull this off.

He rushed the meeting along and got up to leave.

"_Leaving already?"_ Spike questioned

"_Yeh, there is a chic over there waiting for me"_ he smirked as he nodded to Kono

"_She's hot. Go for it dude"_ Spike gave his approval

Steve walked over to Kono, grabbed her by the waist and guided her to the exit. He clutched her tighter as they passed Connor groping Catherine by the entryway. He hopped on his bike with Kono holding him tightly as they drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you so much for the reviews and the new alerts! Keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think.**_

_**Steve is NOT happy!**_

Danny was in a deep sleep when he heard smashing of glass and arguing coming from Steve's room. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his gun as he approached the adjoining door. He took a deep breath and opened the door pointing his gun and shouting _"Freeze!"_

Steve and Kono turned quickly raising their hands in the air and shouted simultaneously _"Don't shoot!"_

"_What the hell was all that noise?"_ Danny was pissed off because it was 4:30 am.

"_Shut up Danny, leave me alone!"_ Steve was angry

"_I've been trying to calm him down all the way here"_ Kono responded _"I thought he was going to get us killed on that bike" _

"_What happened?"_ Danny asked noticing the anger on Steve's face. "_You have a face, and it's not one of your better ones"_

"_I swear to God, I am going to kill that mother fucker if it's the last thing that I do"_ Steve declared as he punched his fist through the wall.

"_Whoa! Can someone please tell me what the hell happened"_ Danny was losing his patience as he stood there in his boxer shorts.

Kono decided that Steve was in no condition to respond and took the initiative in explaining the events of the evening. Danny listened. He was concerned for Catherine and for Steve, but he wasn't surprised. He had heard of these things happening before. Many officers that had gone undercover in these types of situations had to unwillingly partake in illegal activities in order to keep their cover. A sacrifice for the greater good they called it.

He explained to Steve how common this was. Steve understood and could see the reasoning behind it, but he was upset.

"_Listen Steve, once this is over, we'll be there for her. We'll get her the help that she needs. Our main focus is keeping everyone alive and busting this guy." _Danny was trying to get him to see the end result

Steve rubbed his sore hand as he spoke_ "Danny, Kono, I see what you guys are saying, but you don't understand. She did this because of me. This is all my fault. She wanted to transfer into NCIS and do something more exciting. I told her she shouldn't quit Naval Intelligence. That she was safe there, that NCIS was too dangerous. She wanted to do something more exciting and I told her she couldn't handle it. I told her she was too much of a good girl. I told her she didn't have the inner strength and survival instincts. She did this to prove me wrong." _Steve was sure he had pushed her into this

"_Again it's about you. Is that why you guys called it quits? Because she wouldn't do what you wanted her to do.?" _Danny responded

Kono interjected. _"You know…It doesn't matter. Let's focus on this case and you can worry about that later. The bottom line here is that regardless of what she is doing with Connor, she is still loyal to the case. We still have an insider that we can trust."_

Danny started _"Call Chin and have him get over here. I'll contact Agent Carmine. We have to somehow figure out how we are going to pull off this heist. We need to switch out the employees and replace the money with marked bills, all within the next 5 hours."_

"_I'll make the coffee"_ Volunteered Kono.

When Kono left the room to go make the coffee in Danny's room, Danny approached Steve and sat next to him on the bed.

"_Listen, I hear what you're saying and I'll be honest it bugs the shit out of me too."_ Danny was sincere

"_But… I hear a but in there"_ Steve answered in what was left of his voice

"_But, she isn't your girlfriend anymore. She isn't one of your subordinates. You do need to accept the fact that she makes her own choices. She chose this job. She chose how far she needed to go to get the intel"_ Danny was being realistic

"_I know, but I still care about her a lot. I couldn't stand to watch him treat her like that, taking advantage of her. She was so sweet and innocent. I mean she wasn't a virgin or anything, but she was not a slut, and she never even so much as smoked. Now she fucking around with this guy and doing coke? I can't accept that. I won't accept that" _His eyes watered.

"_It's not up to you, is it?" _Danny placed his hand on Steve's shoulder_ "You have to understand that this isn't her. It's her cover and it got out of control. While she's in there, she's Kate, not Catherine. Don't you think the fact that Roberts blew his cover and was killed has anything to do with her being scared and not wanting to give him any reason to doubt her? She's trying to stay alive." _Danny had a great deal of experience in these types of situations. _"Think about what your specialty was in the SEALs. Is that who you are? Are you a cold blooded killer? No, it was your job. Don't let this define what you see in her."_

"_Fine, I'll focus on the case. For now she's just another operative. But I am not done here. This guy is not coming out of this alive."_ Steve understood what Danny was saying, he wasn't happy, but he understood.

Kono returned with coffee and Chin had arrived. They all sat and went over the plans for the robbery. Danny had gotten a hold of agent Carmine and had arranged for the money and two agents to portray employees. They were ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve met Spike outside of the store and signaled each other to go in. Steve went in and walked around the store, casing the place. A middle aged female employee was behind the counter and an older gentleman sat closer to the small office in the back of the store. The older gentleman was agent Carmine and the woman was Ms. Harper, Agent Carmine's secretary. _They weren't kidding about keeping this op secret_ Steve thought to himself.

"_May I see that bracelet?"_ he asked the woman as he pointed to a diamond tennis bracelet in the showcase.

"_Sure"_ the woman unlocked the showcase door and removed the bracelet handing it to him.

"_Great, now take me to the safe and no one will get hurt"_ He pointed a gun that Spike had given him and signaled for Spike to lock the door and change the open sign to read closed.

Agent Carmine protested slightly to make it look good and escorted him to the back. He opened the safe, handing him the money. Steve whispered an apology and gently hit him in the head. Agent Carmine pretended to be seriously hurt as he fell to the ground. Ms. Harper ran toward him to help as the two men ran out the door, jumping on the bikes and speeding off. They weaved through traffic, thinking they had a clean getaway, when suddenly blue lights and sirens began to follow them.

"_Nice touch Danny_" Steve spoke into his helmet mike.

"_That's not me, It's the real deal"_ Danny replied

"_Shit!"_ Steve shouted

They weaved through traffic and on the sidewalks. Steve turned off the main road with Spike following. They made their way through side streets and alley ways. They rode up a set of staircases that led to a shopping strip. The police car stopped at the bottom as the two motorcycles weaved through the pedestrians and disappeared from view.

They pulled into Connor's driveway laughing and joking. Steve hated to admit it but the adrenaline rush was exhilarating. They walked into the house and threw the bag of money on the couch. Connor entered the room and smiled.

"_Great job guys"_ he said

He opened the bag of money and threw it into the fireplace. He reached for a remote and turned the fireplace on. He watched as the money burned.

"_What the fuck?_" shouted Spike

Steve did not react. He had seen this once before.

"_Good job. Did you get it?"_ Connor reached out his hand

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out the tennis bracelet. _"It was the biggest one they had" _he commented

"_Connor, I need to talk to you for a second"_ Spike said

Connor and Spike had a short conversation in the corner of the room. Connor calmly turned to Steve and said _"Thank you. There's food out by the pool. I am sure that the police chase helped you work up an appetite" _he was so proud of himself for setting up the police chase.

Spike grabbed Steve by the arm _"Come on, food and girls in bikinis, let's go bud"_

Steve followed. He knew now that not only did he have moles in the Navy, but HPD as well.

Catherine walked toward the pool area as Connor grabbed her arm and dragged her into another room. Moments later she emerged, obviously frazzled and upset. She proceeded to the pool area and immediately dove into the pool. Swimming was her only salvation from the nerves and stress that she was experiencing.

Steve and Spike walked out by the pool where several beautiful women sat on lounge chairs, sunning themselves. He and Spike made their way to the food and each filled a plate. Steve and Spike spotted Jose at a table and joined him. They had a full view of the area. Spike couldn't stop talking about the chase and how cool it was. Apparently this was a big turn on for him. Steve pretended to listen, but his focus was on the woman that was swimming laps in the pool. She must have done at least ten laps while he sat there, hardly coming up for air.

Connor approached the three men and joined them. He began to discuss the movement of the guns and the drugs. He explained how Steve and Spike were the escorts for the shipment and how Joey and Jose were their back up.

As Connor went over the plans, Catherine had emerged from the pool. Her body was wet and her yellow bikini had revealed more than she would have expected. She was watching the men as they spoke. With Connor's back to her, she signaled Steve to meet her in the bathroom. She had some information that she needed to tell him.

She slowly walked to a lounge chair and grabbed a towel. Steve couldn't help but stare as she dried herself off. He could see every curve, every crease in her body. She shook her head releasing the pony tail that her hair was tied in. Her long wet black hair cascaded down her back as she walked away.

Steve excused himself and walked to the bathroom. Catherine was in there waiting for him. Wasting no time she started talking _"He knows you're a cop"_ she said "_he's going to kill you at the drop. You have to get out of here"_

"_Did he tell you that?" _Steve asked

"_Yes. I told you he trusts me, he tells me everything." _she insisted _"The heist this morning, there was someone there that Spike recognized. The clerk, the clerk was a mole. Is she NCIS or HPD?" _She asked

"_NCIS, damn! She was Carmine's secretary. He's gotta know everything, he's gotta know about you too." _Steve was pissed

Steve rubbed his face with his hand_ "I'm not leaving without you."_ he insisted

"_You have to. I'm sure he doesn't know about me" _she wasn't convincing "_I need to stay. I need to be the one to take him down. He's changing the drop point to the airstrip. You and your team will go to the Harbor as planned and his thugs will be there waiting for you, but no shipment. The shipment will be at the airstrip. This will be over in two days; all I have to do is convince him that I'm on his side, that's all." _She was pleading as her hands began to shake.

He looked at her hands_ "Time for your next fix?"_ he was questioning her motives for staying

"_Don't you dare judge me_, _just_ g_o! Steve, please go" _she was begging_ "you can't help me take him down if you're dead. Please." _She reached out to him and grabbed him, kissing him passionately on the lips. As she kissed him she placed a note in his pocket. He felt her but pretended not to.

"_If I leave he'll know that you told me."_ He looked at her knowing that something was wrong about this entire conversation. He walked out of the bathroom and returned to Connor and Spike and pretended that nothing happened.

Catherine waited a few minutes before she exited the bathroom. Joey was waiting outside the door. He grabbed her arm and escorted her to the bedroom. _"I still can't believe that you're a cop. I hope that you did what Connor said and didn't try anything stupid. If you're lucky he might even let you live, but I wouldn't count on it."_ He shoved her in the room and locked the door.

Following Connor's instructions was the only way that she could give Steve a chance to survive. She was going to be killed no matter how this played out. She needed to know that he had a chance. If she tried to leave with him, they would have both been killed on the spot. She hoped that he understood that she was trying to save him. The note she slipped him would insure that. Catherine was scared; she sat on the bed and covered her mouth with her hands. _Help me God, Connor's going to kill me, I need to find a way out of here. _

Steve completed the meeting with Connor. He hopped on his bike and took off speeding recklessly down the road, he couldn't go fast enough. Once he was safely away from Connor's and was sure that he wasn't followed, he parked at the side of the road. He grabbed the helmet and ripped out the GPS and the microphone. He reached in to his pocket, retrieving the note that Catherine had placed there. He carefully read it. His heart began to race and the vein in his neck began to pulse. He pounded his fists on the handle bars of the bike and shouted "_Damn, Damn, Damn!_" He drove to the nearest gas station and found a pay phone. He didn't trust the phone that he was given. He called Danny on his personal cell "_Danny, get Chin and Kono and meet me at HQ, we've got trouble, big trouble."_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This is a little graphic and there is a rape scene, so proceed with caution or just skip it if you want. It was difficult to write, so hopefully not as difficult to read.**_

Catherine scoured the room in search of weapon or a way out. She knew that by now Steve had left the property and had found her note. She knew that he was safe. That was her main focus earlier; her focus now was to get herself out of there. She was as sure as dead. She knew that it was a matter of time before Connor made an example of her, just as he had made of Roberts. This was different, this was personal. Connor had told her on many occasions that he was in love with her and of the future plans he had for them. Connor was easy on the eyes, but she knew that he was a ruthless killer. She had gotten herself in way too deep and was now facing her certain demise. Each scenario disgusted her and she was on a continuous nauseating journey. Each time spent with him made her look forward to arresting him or putting a bullet through his head. Either scenario would have pleased her. She hated him more than words or thoughts could explain, he turned her into an addict, _a junkie and hoer_, as Steve phrased it. _Oh God, Steve, I should have let you get me out of here, why am I so damn stubborn_, she was getting more and more desperate.

The bedroom door stormed open, startling Catherine.

"_Where are you going Bitch?"_ Connor shouted

He grabbed her by the arms and threw her across the room, knocking her against the wall. She scurried up, trying to catch her breath when he grabbed her again, this time throwing her into the bed. He straddled her, holding her wrists and pinning her legs with his body.

"_Why don't you just kill me? Put a bullet in me and end it once and for all. What are you waiting for!"_ she shouted

"_You, you, you fucked me over! I trusted you. You were nothing but a fucking cop, a cop!" _Connor was angry

"_Yeh I am a cop, Ok so now what? Here I surrender, get it over with"_ she pleaded

"_Oh no, you are not getting off that easy. I cared about you, I fell for you. You fucked me and now it's my turn"_ he tore her shirt off and then grabbed her skirt, and with one grip ripped both the skirt and her underwear off with one pull.

The tug against her skin tore a gash in her hip, causing her to scream from the pain.

"_Shut up"_ he slapped her in the face.

He unbuttoned his pants, removed his belt and using it he proceeded to tie her wrists to the headboard. In one swift motion he penetrated her causing her body to thrust. Her head slamming against the wall with each thrust. He pushed harder and faster, causing her to scream with agony.

He leaned into her and whispered in her ear "_What you aren't enjoying this? You didn't seem to mind before, maybe you need some help"_ She turned her head and closed her eyes, cringing at his mere appearance.

Reaching to the dresser, he retrieved a syringe and stuck it into her arm with no regard for preciseness.

She tried desperately to fight him, but his grip was strong and she was weekend by the fight and now from the drug that was injected into her. She was giving up.

His hands began to stroke her body. His fingers traveled around her breasts and across her abdomen. He tried to kiss her as she continually tossed her head from side to side. His fingers traveled further, reaching behind her back and across her sides. He grabbed her waist and squeezed, holding her tighter. He continued thrusting his erection into her body as he spoke. "_We could have been good together, now I have no choice but to kill you. Just not yet, first I'm going to have some fun with you for a while. I am going to kill your cop friend and his cop friends and I am going to make you watch."_ His psychotic rant went on _"you had to be a cop! You had to be a cop!"_

He leaned forward placing his lips on her neck and kissed his way down to her nipples and sucked on her breasts until he climaxed, He stopped and watched to see her reaction while he remained sitting on her, still inside her. He continued to stare at her as she lied there with her eyes closed tightly and tears streaming down her face.

He gently stroked her face _"It doesn't have to be this way. You can come to your senses and come with me to Fiji after the drop. We could live on the beach and I can give you an endless supply of whatever would make you happy, all the powder, you want. 30 million dollars, I could spend that on you baby. We can make love under the stars for the rest of our lives. Come with me, I would rather do that than waste this gorgeous body on the fishes." _

Catherine opened her eyes, giving him a glimmer of hope and spit directly in his face. _"I would rather be fish bait!"_ she shouted

The comment angered him causing him to punch her, knocking her unconscious. He sat and stared at her for a cleaned himself up and returned to the party as if nothing had happened. He made sure the door was locked, but he was confident that she would not be conscious any time soon.

Catherine lay there, naked and battered. She was unconscious from both the trauma of the rape and the drugs that were running through her system. The bed sheets were covered with blood, both from her wounds and from the roughness of his intrusion. Subconsciously she had resolved to the fact that she was as good as dead.

_**To all my Catherine fans, I am sorry for doing this scene but a challenge is a challenge.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is a brief summary of Chapter 7 for those of you who chose not to read the previous chapter. Connor exacts revenge on Catherine for being a cop by raping her and threatening to kill her and her cop friends. He also professes his love to her and gives her the option of running away with him, which she of course refuses. (Yes he is psychotic).**_

_**Please let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome.**_

"_What's going on?"_ Danny asked as Chin and Kono followed

"_Here look_" Steve handed Danny the note

_**I've been made. The room is bugged, I gave you false information, and it's a set up. The drop is at the Harbor, not the airstrip. He is going to kill me. I love you.**_

"_What the fuck is this?" _Danny was confused

"_She told me that Connor knew that I was a cop and that they were moving the shipment to the airstrip instead of the harbor. According to this, it's a trap. We go to the airstrip, while the shipment is at the Harbor as originally planned." _Steve explained while pacing the room.

"_But how did they know?"_ Kono was sure they were very careful

"_Carmine's secretary. We used her as the clerk, she's a mole"_ Steve explained

"_So, he had Catherine tell you. He had her set you up. That means that he knows that she is a cop too. Why not just kill you both?" _Danny was trying to put the pieces together.

"_I don't know. I don't know!" _Steve wasn't thinking straight. "_Maybe he wants all of us_"

"_What about Catherine? We just can't leave her in there. That's if she's still alive_" Chin's voice trailed off as he spoke.

Steve paced as he rubbed his head. "_We need to get her out, but how? They'll be guarding her; that's if they haven't already killed her."_

Danny kept watching Steve waiting for the right time to mention something that was bothering him since this whole thing started.

"_What Danny? You have something to say, say it_" Steve was angry

"_Have you ever heard of Stockholm syndrome?"_ Danny asked cautiously not to provoke a reaction.

"_She doesn't have Stockholm syndrome, if she did she wouldn't have given me this note"_ Steve got defensive

"_What if the note is a set up?"_ Kono suggested

"_No! No! It can't be. She wouldn't do that"_ Steve protested

Chin interrupted _"Regardless, we can't leave her in there. We need to decide, what's more important to us? The shipment or her? I vote Catherine." _Chin raised his hand.

"_I agree with Chin_" Kono responded

"_Me too"_ said Danny

"_Thanks guys, now all we need is a plan"_ Steve was grateful for the support

After a few hours, the team had come up with a plan that they felt could work. It was a simple extraction. It was a plan that Steve had used several times during his SEAL days.

Kono was the only operative that still had a cover. She had been at the mansion before and had made an impression on the boys there. It should be no problem for her to get back in. If the plan worked, they would be able to get her out safely.

Steve packed his gear. He was wearing what Danny called his Ninja outfit. Kono was in her party attire, which caught the attention of the guys.

"_Here Kono, take this"_ Steve handed her a small pouch.

"_What's this?"_ Kono asked

"_Chloroform and some sedatives; In case she resists. Use your judgment which to use_" Steve answered reluctantly

"_You have doubts about her loyalty?"_ Danny questioned

"_No, but if she's high, she might put up a fight"_ He couldn't believe he was saying that. Danny knew how hard this was for Steve, so he backed off.

Kono sent José a text message that received an immediate response. Within 15 minutes he had met her at a local bar and after two drinks, she had convinced him to take her to Connor's house. Once she was there she scanned to see if she could spot Catherine. Connor was being the gracious host, but Catherine was nowhere in sight. This was a concern. The crowd started to get larger and it appeared that Connor was occupied. Kono flirted with José, suggesting that they go somewhere more private. He immediately took her up on her offer and grabbed her hand leading her to the second floor where all the bedrooms were. He chose a vacant room and began to fondle her.

"_I could use a drink_" she interrupted his groping.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two small bottles of whiskey.

She smiled. _Of course he would have liquor in his pocket _she needed another excuse to get rid of him. She grabbed the two bottles and opened them. She sat on the edge of the bed and suggested that he see if there was any lotion in the dresser. He smiled a nasty grin and ran to see what he could find. As he turned his back to her, she reached into her bra and took out two sedatives. She dropped the sedatives in his drink and quickly shook the bottle to make them dissolve faster. He returned with the lotion and jumped on top of her.

"_Slow down, have a drink_" She smiled as she handed him the bottle.

He drank the whiskey without taking a breath and before he realized he was passed out. Unfortunately for Kono, he landed on top of her.

Kono stripped him of his clothes and put him under the covers. "_Yuk! Boss you owe me big time" _Kono spoke into the microphone that was implanted in her ear. She messed up the sheets to make it look like two people had slept there. _He won't remember a thing_ she thought.

Steve chuckled as he waited in the hedges across the street.

Kono made her way to the master bedroom. The door was locked. She reached into her garter pulling out a pick kit. She carefully picked the door as she looked around to make sure that she was still alone. She carefully entered the room and discovered Catherine lying in the bed, still tied to the headboard. She was alive, but heavily drugged. There were needles on the floor and she was naked.

"_Boss, I got her. She's in bad shape. She's passed out"_ Kono said sadly as she looked at her lying there. A single tear fell from Kono's eyes as she untied her. She sat next to her and held her hand as she brushed her hair from her face.

"_Catherine, can you hear me?"_ Kono asked "_We got you; you're going to be ok"_

Catherine's eyes fluttered _"He did this to me."_ Her voice was barely audible _"He kept me alive, he drugged me_, _he raped me. He should have just killed me. I want to die" _she was barely conscious.

"_You are not going to die, do you hear me. Your safe, we got you"_ Kono took the liberty to cover her in a bathrobe that she found hanging behind the door.

By this time Steve had made his way across the courtyard and using a rope, climbed his way up the window. He made it to the bedroom where Kono opened the window. Steve crawled inside, grabbed Catherine in his arms, and took a long hard look at her. He carefully secured her to his harness and together they ascended. Danny and Chin were waiting; they helped detach her and carried her to Chin's SUV. They took off undetected.

Kono made her way back down stairs where a party was in full force. She fixed her hair and her dress making it obvious to whomever was paying attention that she had been with José the whole time. She smiled and walked out the door to her car and drove off. As she drove towards Steve house, she released the breath that she had been holding the entire time. _Mission accomplished_.


	9. Chapter 9

The Black SUV screeched into the driveway in front of Steve's house, closely followed by Kono's red Cruze. Chin and Danny immediately immerged, opening the door for Steve. He carefully held Catherine in his arms and carried her to the door. Standing by the door was a beautiful woman in a lab coat, carrying a black medical bag.

"_Malia, thank you so much for being here"_ Chin placed his hand on her arm

"_Of course. I couldn't imagine saying no."_ She was sincere and concerned

Danny opened the door, holding it for Steve as he carried Catherine through and proceeded up the stairs. He entered his bedroom and carefully placed her on the bed. Malia, Kono, Danny and Chin followed.

"_Steve, I think it's best that you leave, Kono and I can handle this"_ Malia spoke as she opened her bag and began to remove her equipment.

"_No, I am staying"_ he insisted

"_No, you are leaving. This is going to get real ugly once the drugs start to wear off. We don't know what her emotional state is going to be. I don't think you need to see this and I don't think she would want you to see this. If we should need help, Chin will help us. Do not under any circumstance come in this room unless I tell you" _Malia was now in charge. _"Before you go, do you have something that we can dress her in? Something comfortable but not too loose, no strings, no belts, no sleeves. We don't want her to feel restrained, but we don't want her to be able to strangle herself either, she may be suicidal. Oh and maybe some toiletries in case she needs to clean up"_

"_Her clothes are in the bottom two drawers in that dresser and her toiletry bag is in the_ _cabinet in the bathroom, it's the purple one."_ He pointed

"_Wait a minute; she still has her things here?"_ Danny had to say something

"_She never had a chance to get them, ok?"_ Steve was annoyed and embarrassed

"_It's been a year. That must go over well when you have company_" Danny rolled his eyes

"_Shut up Danny!"_ Steve could take no more of Danny's teasing, not now.

Normally Danny would have jumped all over him but tensions were way too high and this was a life or death situation that no one had expected or encountered before.

"_Steve, one more thing, I'm sorry to ask, but I have to. Do you know if she is on any contraceptives?_" Malia asked

Steve grabbed his head and pulled on his hair _"She was on the pill. But I don't know, it's been a while"_

Danny grabbed Steve's arm and gently escorted him out and down the stairs to the kitchen. He needed to get him out of that room.

"_Kono, hand me the Stethoscope, I want to check her vitals before she regains full consciousness."_ Malia instructed "_and I brought a rape kit." _Her voice trailed off

Kono reached for it and handed it to her "_Thank you for doing this Malia. I know that I haven't been very nice to you, but…"_

Malia interrupted _"It's ok Kono, I understand. I just hope I know what I am doing. I don't normally deal with this type of condition. I would feel more comfortable if she were at the hospital" _Malia was concerned.

"_Me too, but we can't. Someone is trying to kill her and this is safer. Besides it would completely destroy her career and her reputation. I think that is what Steve is mainly worried about"_ Kono explained.

It had been hours and Malia and Kono had not left the room. Steve was sitting outside by the beach alone, in the dark. Danny and Chin slept on the couch with the TV on, but muted. Occasional the sound of crying screams and yelling would penetrate the house, each time causing Danny and Chin to jump from their slumber. Danny figured that was why Steve had chosen to go outside, so he wouldn't hear the sounds.

The sun was starting to rise and Danny had awakened to smell of fresh coffee brewing. Kono was in the kitchen pouring three cups of coffee.

"_Hey, well?"_ Danny asked

"_She's doing ok. Better than either one of us expected_. _She's strong_" She grabbed the three cups and went back up stairs

Danny poured two more cups and proceeded outside where Steve was wide awake, still sitting in the same position as last night. He was still wearing his Ninja outfit.

"_Here, you could probably use this"_ Danny handed him the coffee

"_Thanks"_ Steve's voice was barely audible

Danny felt bad for him and for the first time didn't know what to say to console him. _"I saw Kono in the kitchen. She said that things went better than expected. That's good, huh?"_

"_Yeh"_ Steve answered

Danny again hesitated

"_She's going to be ok. You do know that_" Danny reassured

"_Yeh" _Steve answered

"_I was thinking about the case"_ Danny said

"_There isn't any more case" _Steve interrupted

"_Well I think there is still a chance. Kono made a friend and he likes to talk, maybe she can get some information from him" _Danny suggested

"_Jose is an idiot and I am not risking Kono. Let the Navy clean up their own shit, I don't care anymore" _Steve had given up.

"_Ok, listen. Can Loverboy, leave for a few minutes and let me have a conversation with SuperSEAL?"_ Danny was not going to let him give up

"_What Danny! What the Fuck do you want?"_ Steve was yelling at him

"_Do not yell at me! I did not do this! Direct that anger at someone who deserves it! Let's get that son of a bitch!" _Danny was yelling back at him

"_Oh I'll get him. I'm going over there and I am going to put a bullet through his skull!"_ Steve was still shouting

"_Really? You enjoyed prison so much that you want to go back? Reality check Steven, think!" _Danny shouted

"_Whoa! Guys stop yelling"_ Chin came running outside "_What the hell is going on?"_

"_SuperSEAL over here wants to forget about the case and put a bullet through Connor's head" _Danny explained

"_Not a bad idea, but impractical"_ Chin agreed "_I think we can still do this. Let Kono meet up with Jose. We just need to know where the drop actually is. She won't go anywhere near the house." _

"_You don't think they scrapped the deal?"_ Danny suggested

"_No"_ Steve answered _"They are likely more desperate to get rid of the stuff."_

"_So, you agree?"_ Danny asked cautiously

"_Ok, but first sign of trouble and we're out. And I still get to put the bullet in his head, in self-defense, of course"_ Steve interjected

"_Of course"_ Danny and Chin responded


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you so much for the reviews and comments. Keep them coming. **_

Kono had managed to send a suggestive text message to Jose. It had been two days since the extraction and she was sure that he had made no connection between her and what had happened with Catherine.

Kono sat at the back of the bar with her legs crossed, revealing just enough to excite him. She wore a black skin tight dress and nursed a drink while she waited. Jose entered looking around desperately for her. She signaled him to come to where she was sitting. Danny sat impatiently across the room and was keeping a close eye on her.

"_Hey there big boy"_ Kono said in a sultry voice

"_Hola Chica, you left early the other night"_ He said

"_I had a lot of fun"_ she responded

"_We can do it again"_ He raised his eyebrows and smiled a nasty grin.

"_How about tonight?"_ She leaned in closer

"_I can't tonight, I have to work_" he was disappointed

"_Oh that's too bad, maybe we can get together after"_ she whispered as she leaned in closer to him.

"_I don't know, I'm gonna be in Sand Island and I don't know how late I'll be back"_ he was a plethora of information

"_Well, what time do you have to go to work? Maybe we have time before you go"_ she asked as she rubbed her leg against his

"_I don't have to be there until 10:30, want to go somewhere now?"_ he was anxious

Kono's phone rang _"Hello, Oh I'll be right there."_ She hung up. _"I'm sorry stud, but I have to go. I'll text you later" _she leaned over and faked a kiss on his cheek and walked out the bar with Danny following close behind. _Idiot. _She thought to herself.

Steve and Chin were in the kitchen eagerly preparing the Ops gear. Malia came down the stairs dressed in her lab coat and carrying her medical bag. Steve signaled to Chin to go and talk to her.

"_Malia, thank you so much. I appreciate you coming and helping. It means a lot to our team"_

"_Chin you know if you ever need anything you can always call me"_ she smiled _"She is doing really good. Just keep an eye on her. Physically she'll slowly recover, emotionally, I recommend therapy. Traumas like this often lead to suicidal tendencies; please keep your eyes on her. Tell Steve to try to get her some help. I really do have to go; I have patients waiting for me."_

Chin escorted her out the door and stood and watched as she drove off.

"_She's really great man, why did you let her go?"_ Steve asked

"_I can ask you the same question"_ he responded

"_Point taken"_ Steve agreed

"_Well, the Ops gear is ready, Danny and Kono are on their way back and all we have to do is wait. I'm going to go get a fresh shirt from upstairs. Do you need anything?"_ Steve asked as he got up.

"_No I'm good"_ Chin replied

Steve proceeded to climb up stairs when he ran into Catherine coming down the stairs. She was wearing jeans, sneakers and a blue T-shirt. Her eyes were red and had dark circles. Her skin was pasty and her lips were dry. She had some gashes and a bruise was prominently displayed on her face.

"_Where do you think you are going?"_ He asked her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back up stairs.

"_I'm coming with you guys"_ She responded as she released his grip

"_Oh no you are not"_ he said

"_Oh yes I am. There is no way in Hell that I am going to pass up this chance"_ She was adamant

He grabbed her wrist and gently guided her back into the bedroom. "_You are going to shoot a gun with these hands?"_ Her hands were shaking. _"I am not giving you a gun"_

"_You don't have to"_ she raised her shirt, to reveal a gun in her belt.

"_Where did you get that from?"_ he was curious, it wasn't one of his

"_I had it here with my stuff"_ she responded cunningly

"_Why did you feel that you needed a gun while you were here?"_ He didn't understand

"_Are you kidding? You used to leave me here alone all the time. Half the world was out to kill you, and you want to know why I felt I needed protection? Seriously?" _she explained

"_Ok, I get it, but you are still not coming."_ He insisted

He sat on the bed and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"_Are you ok? I mean really ok?"_ He asked as he looked at her directly

"_I'm fine"_ she avoided eye contact

He gently reached, touching her chin and turning her head to face him. _"What were you trying to prove?" _he asked softly

"_I wasn't trying to prove anything. It just got out of control"_ she began to tear

"_I'm sorry, I don't want to upset you, but that was not you, I told you this was too dangerous for you"_ he said

"_I knew it"_ she raised her voice and got defensive _"You couldn't wait to say I told you so"_

"_That's not what I meant"_ He stood up and paced the room. _"I just don't get it, how did you get in so deep?"_

She stood up and faced him _"I got scared. He killed Roberts in front of everyone. He called a meeting and killed him_" she began to cry_ "He had a wife and a baby. A baby, Steve, a baby"_

Steve reached over and held her tightly in his arms. _"Do you have any idea what it did to me to see him touch you like that and to see you doing blow? Was that so necessary?"_

She sat back on the bed and held her head in her hands, pulling at her hair _"It was the only way that I could convince him that I belonged there."_ she paused _"I had to try to gain his trust, He thinks he loves me. I had to use that to my advantage. It was just sex, nothing more. I admit it, I lost control of the situation, but I got the information that is going to take him down. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands, but I had a job to do…he trusted me…he told me about the entire operation…I couldn't let Roberts' death be in vein" _she wiped her face with her hands and looked at Steve _"I have to be there tonight"_

"_It was just sex? Since when is it ever just sex for you?"_ Steve questioned angrily

"_Trust me, with him it was. I had to convince myself that it was nothing. It wasn't like it was with you, at least not for me. You should understand what it's like. You know what it's like to just have non meaningful sex. You did it with me for years. I used him to my advantage, just like you always used me to your advantage. You see Steve, what we have here is not much different then what you and I had. I loved you and you, you; well let's just say I was a means for you to get information. You get laid and close a case all at once. The worst part about it was that I allowed it to happen." _She had summed up their relationship.

Steve nodded his head in disgust _"You are so wrong and I am going to forget what you just said. When you clear your head, then we'll discuss this, but I can assure you one thing. WE are NOT like you were with him. I cannot even believe that you think that. He was a case, a criminal and until you realize that, you are going nowhere!"_ he shouted

She resolved to his protest and spoke softly_ "Listen you have two choices, I go with you or I just go on my own. Seeing as I am still a little shaky and a lot fuzzy, I would prefer to go with you. Please"_

Steve looked at her with pity and continued to pace the room_. _He hesitated, looked directly at her and grabbed her shoulders as he spoke directly to her_. "Fine, but you are back up. You stay back and just support. I don't want you face to face with him. Got it?"_

"_Ok"_ she said staring directly at him.

He pulled her closer and held her tightly in his arms. "_You are so wrong about me, so wrong about us_." He whispered in her ear. As much as he was disgusted with her reasoning, he had feelings for her. He knew that this emotional state was temporary and that she was seeing things through a mindset that wasn't typical for her. This was not the sweet innocent girl that he had fallen for so many years ago. He just wondered if she ever would be, ever could be, again.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Time to kick some Connor Ass!**_

The night was a particularly clear one. The moonlight was bright and the entire area had a beautiful golden glow. Steve, Danny and Catherine waited patiently in Steve's truck, while it was carefully hidden behind some construction material.

"_I don't like this"_ Danny complained "_It's too bright and too open. Who picks a beach for a weapon and drug deal?"_

"_Its fine Danny, they won't be expecting us and it's not like we are dealing with the sharpest guys here"_ Steve retorted

"_Don't underestimate them. Connor is smarter than you think" _Catherine spoke up.

Catherine sat between Steve and Danny in the front seat. Her legs were bouncing and her hands were starting to shake more than before. She was nervous, she was anxious; she was still feeling some of the effects of the withdrawal process. Steve secretly held her hand for reassurance.

"_Headlights approaching"_ announced Chin

A U-Haul, escorted by two motorcycles, and a Black Escalade approached the dirt road leading to the beach area. Suddenly another vehicle approached. It was a black Hummer Limousine.

"_Seriously? These guys aren't too obvious"_ stated Kono from behind the shrubbery where she was hiding.

Chin laughed

"_Alright guys, keep the chatter down"_ Steve ordered into their ear piece.

Danny and Steve exited the truck to take their cover.

"_Stay here. Are you listening to me? Do not move. I mean it"_ He instructed Catherine.

Connor and an older gentleman, which was in the limo, met in between the two vehicles and began a conversation. Jose, Joey and Spike stood guard and the driver of the limo kept the engine running. The older man handed Connor a duffle bag as Connor handed the man the keys to the U-Haul.

"_NOW!"_ shouted Steve

The five-0's came out of hiding and drew their guns shouting _"FIVE-0 Freeze!"_

Of course no one froze. Guns were drawn and shots were fired.

Kono chased after Jose, she couldn't wait to bust him. She gave chase finally catching up to him. She landed a drop kick right in the gut, knocking him off his feet. "_I said drop the gun!"_ Kono shouted

"_Ok, Ok, don't shoot"_ he slowly raised his hands and turned around "_You? Chica, no way"_ he was disappointed. Kono cuffed him

Chin managed to cuff Joey, who gave up without a fight once he ran out of bullets.

The buyer jumped back into the Limo and tried to drive away, when Danny fired his gun, flattening all the tires. He and the driver gave up with little resistance.

Spike ran to the U-Haul, grabbing the keys that lay on the ground and jumped into the driver's seat. He started the engine and began to drive away. Steve was chasing Connor, but with little thought reached behind his back, retrieved the knife, hit the switch and tossed it. A fireball erupted, blowing up the truck, its driver, and most importantly the contents.

The explosion knocked Steve off his feet, causing him to lose his gun. Connor stopped and drew his gun on Steve.

"_Not so slicks now, are you?"_ Connor shouted. "_I have been waiting to do this for two days. No one sneaks into my house and takes what belongs to me"_ He was coming un- glued.

"_Put the gun down Connor!"_ a voice shouted from Connor's side. It was Catherine

"_You gonna shoot me baby?"_ He replied, never taking his eyes off Steve

"_Put the fucking gun down!"_ She shouted louder

"_Listen to me, you put the gun down and once I kill this ass hole, you and me, we'll run away together. I got everything you need, baby, everything" _he was playing with her. _"Come on Kate, do it! You and me making love under the Fiji moonlight. Come on Kate, can't you just feel my cock inside you. Can't you just feel my tongue licking your body? Admit it, it was good, we were a good fuck."_

Catherine tightened the grip on her gun and cocked it, her hands began to shake and her lips began to quiver.

"_What's a matter, need a fix? I got some of that for you too, all you have to do is put the gun down"_ Connor taunted her

Steve watched the exchange and he swore that if he came out of this alive, he would kill Connor with his bare hands. He saw the hesitation on her face and shouted _"Lieutenant Rollins, Catherine focus!"_

Catherine turned to look at Steve. Connor turned towards Catherine and aimed his gun to shoot her

Suddenly a shot rang out, followed by six more.

Steve cringed until he realized it wasn't Connor that pulled the trigger. He looked at Catherine and said sarcastically,_ "I think he's dead."_ Steve carefully got up and approached her as she held the gun in her shaking hands, still aiming at Connor and still pulling the trigger long after the chamber had emptied. _Click, Click_. She continued to pull the trigger. Steve carefully removed the gun from her hands, grabbed her and held her in his arms.

"_I thought I told you to stay in the car"_ He whispered in her ear.

"_You know me, I never listen"_ she held him tighter as the tears flowed freely and her trembling body clutched on to Steve for dear life.

_**Now that Connor is dead, what is going to happen with Steve and Catherine? Last chapter will be up soon.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here is the final chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me.**_

He felt the burning sensation in his arms as he pushed the water behind him with each stroke. The water was warm and the sun reflected like diamonds floating on the surface. He swam for what felt like forever, pausing only to look at the shoreline. _Everything looks so peaceful from here_, he thought. He repeated his actions, this time heading back to the beach.

He emerged from the water to find Catherine standing there handing him a towel.

She was dressed in a short flowing print dress and flat sandals. Her hair was softly blowing in the breeze and her makeup was soft and natural.

"_Hey, how are you? You look beautiful_" he said. He was surprised to see her.

"_I'm good"_ she replied

"_So, are you done with your…therapy?"_ he asked with hesitation

"_Rehab, you can say it. It's ok. Yeh, I am done."_ She smiled, but her expression was sad.

Catherine had spent the last 30 days in a treatment center and had little contact with Steve or anyone else for that matter. She had resigned from the Navy and focused on getting better.

"_Want to grab a bite to eat? I'll get dressed and we can go out_" he asked as he reached out gently holding her shoulders.

"_Steve, I would like that, but I have a plane to catch."_ she bit her lip and half-heartedly smiled.

"_A plane, where are you going?"_ he asked reluctantly

"_I'm going home. I'm going back to Miami. I had a long talk with my brothers and I'm going to go work with them for a while"_ she answered

"_You're going to go sell Condo's? That's not you. Are you sure this is what you want?"_ he said

"_I don't know what I want. That's what I am trying to find out. Maybe selling condos should be me, at least for a while_" she moved closer to him _"All I can say to you is thank you. Thank you for everything."_

She reached up and grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. She kissed him and held him and kissed him again.

"_I love you. I always have"_ she released her grip and walked away, not giving him a chance to rrreeespond.

He hesitated, not sure about what just happened, then ran and grabbed her arm. She turned suddenly. He grabbed her in his arms and held her tightly.

"_I love you too. I know that you don't believe me, but I really do. I really, really do. I am so sorry that you ever felt that I didn't. I am so sorry that you felt that I was using you. I never meant to hurt you. I never, ever, meant to make you unhappy" _He held her tighter. _"I hope that you find happiness and whatever else it is that you are looking for" He_ didn't want to let go_._ _"If you ever change your mind, I will be right here. Right here, always. I promise." _He released her

"_I know. If you are ever in Miami, look me up, I'll buy you dinner"_ she smiled and walked away. She knew that would never happen.

He watched as she left and stood there long after she was gone. His relationship with her had always been complicated. They were two stubborn people who loved each other, but were afraid to admit it. They never referred to each other as boyfriend or girlfriend, yet they never saw other people. They knew each other better than anyone else. Their relationship was like a drug, they were bad for each other, yet the need was unbearable. She knew that he had his job and that it was his top priority, and he knew that she was career driven and would never give up the Navy, so he thought. They sometimes got along great and they often fought like cats and dogs. The last fight they had was the deal breaker, but he always she was going to return, she always did. He always counted on it.

He finally went in to the house and as he made his way up the stairs, realized for the first time how quiet and lonely it was. He opened the bedroom door, only to find the two bottom drawers of the dresser open and empty. He immediately went into the bathroom and opened the cabinet. The purple toiletry bag that had taken up the corner of the cabinet for the past few years was now gone. He always knew that as long as her things were there, there would be a chance that she would return. Right then, right there, he knew that she was never coming back.

He stood at the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. His heart was heavy and his emotions were conflicting. He knew that this was the best decision for her. She needed her family. He knew that she would always be the one that got away.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringtone of his phone.

"_What Danny?"_ he answered in an annoyed tone

"_We got a case, I'll come get you"_ Danny replied unaware of what had just occurred.

Steve continued to get dressed and as he reached for his gun and badge on the table, he noticed something that did not belong there. On the table was a gun, Catherine's gun, with a note attached and the spare key to his house next to it.

_I don't need this anymore. Stay Safe. _

He carefully picked up the gun, softly caressing it with his fingers. He retrieved the note and the key and placed it in the desk drawer. He placed it next to his father's service revolver and badge. He stared at them, closed the drawer, locked it and returned to the table. He grabbed his gun and badge and ran out the door as Danny's car approached the front of the house.

_**The End**_

_**Did I succeed in my challenge? I really tried, but it is difficult for me to portray our favorite characters as anything less than perfect. I really hope that you enjoyed this story. See, no happy ending. Boohoo!**_

_**I can't wait to find out what you all thought. Please review and if you haven't reviewed yet, I would love to hear from you.**_

_**THANK YOU.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A lot of you were disappointed with the original ending. I was challenged not to have a happy ending and I did that. Now, here is an alternate ending. Thank you to Runner043 for the suggestion. I hope you like it.**_

Steve raced to Danny's car and hopped in without saying a word.

Danny looked at the expression on Steve's face and remarked "_who the hell peed in your cheerios?" _

"_Shut up Danny_" Steve angrily replied

"_Whoa dude, chill out. What the hell happened? It's only 8 in the morning"_ Danny couldn't understand why he was in such a bad mood.

"_Catherine stopped by." _Steve said with his head down

"_She's out? That's great. How is she doing?"_ he smiled. He was excited

"_She's fine, she's leaving_" Steve snapped back

"_Leaving? What do you mean leaving_?" Danny was confused

"_Leaving, as in gone, going back home to Miami. The opposite side of the world_" Steve continued snapping at Danny

"_What? And tell me why are you not chasing after her?"_ Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing

"_I can't. She needs to do this_" Steve was sure

"_No, she doesn't. You, my friend, need to go and get her NOW_" Danny was becoming adamant

"_It's too late"_ Steve argued back

"_No, it isn't"_ Danny hit the lights and the sirens and started driving to the airport.

"_I am sure she's gone"_ Steve was sure that it was too late

"_You don't know that. If she is, then you get on the next flight and go get her"_ Danny barked orders

"_I don't think she wants me to"_ He was sure

"_I have sat back and watched you completely lose your mind over her. I have seen you happy when you are with her. Miserable when you aren't. I have sat back and watched you two go at each other's throats, but I have never seen the look on your face like the one that I saw this morning. You need to at least try. I know that she loves you and I know that you love her, so what the hell is the problem?"_ Danny was yelling

"_You're right"_ Steve nodded. He was right. She was the only woman that he ever loved and he couldn't let her go.

"_What? Say that again louder please"_ Danny was trying to lighten the mood as he continued his quest to get to the airport.

"_Can this car go any faster? Step on it!. I knew that I should have driven"_ Steve shouted

They weaved in and out of traffic and broke every speed law on the island. Steve called Chin and informed him that he was going to have to take the lead on the case and that he and Danny had an emergency to take care of. Chin knew better than to ask questions. Danny pulled up to the terminal and Steve jumped out before the car came to a complete stop. He ran through the airport, jumping over luggage and dodging passengers. He flashed his badge as he ran through security and leaped over chairs until he reached the terminal marked MIA via LAX.

The loading area was empty and the doors to the gangway were closed. He stood there and looked out the large windows watching the plane as it prepared for takeoff. His eyes filled with tears and his brows burrowed as he tried desperately to contain his emotions. He stared at the scene that unfolded before him. The wheels of the plane retracted as it took off into the bright Hawaiian sky like a majestic bird.

"_What are you looking at sailor?"_ a soft voice spoke from behind him

He immediately turned around and without hesitation lunged forward and engulfed her in his arms.

"_Why aren't you on that plane?"_ he asked

"_I couldn't do it. I can't leave … you. I need you, not my family, not a job, you"_ she looked at him directly. Her eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious that she had been crying.

Steve held her tighter and spoke directly to her _"Don't ever leave me again. I couldn't stand to let you go. Stay with me forever. I will give you whatever you want, whatever you need. Just promise me you will never leave me, never threaten to leave me. I love you and I couldn't bear the thought of being without you"_ he pleaded

"_I promise. I am so sorry for everything that I put you through. I promise that I will listen to you, most of the time."_ She smiled _"I won't leave you, it turns out that I actually need you around, I need you in my life"_

They embraced for what seemed like forever. Tears flowed like waterfalls from both their eyes. Their hearts were beating in unison and their embrace tightened with every movement. Danny stood and watched from a close distance. He was grateful that they had somehow managed to find each other. He was grateful that his partner, his friend, his brother, had a chance at happiness. He knew that he deserved it. He knew that she deserved it. He had witnessed his friends go through the worst of times together and now he was grateful that he would be witness to his friends experiencing happiness together. They both deserved it. They all did.

Steve felt Danny's presence and acknowledged him. Catherine released her hold on Steve and ran towards Danny. She hugged him and whispered in his ear _"Thank you. I don't know how, but I am sure that you had something to do with this. You're a good friend"_ She kissed him on the cheek.

Steve approached "_I don't know about you guys, but I am starved, how about breakfast?"_ he asked

"_I could eat"_ said Danny

"_Me too"_ said Catherine

The three of them walked out of the terminal and headed towards Danny's car. They walked arm and arm with Catherine between them. She had never felt happier or safer than she did at that moment. _Everything's going to be ok_, she thought to herself.

And they lived happily ever after

The end.


End file.
